


Puppy Surprise!

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena is whipped, SuperCorp, kara x lena - Freeform, lena x kara - Freeform, puppy, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Another story where Kara ''accidentally'' adopts a puppy because why not?





	Puppy Surprise!

Lena was cuddled upp on the couch with a book when she heard the front door open, she looked up when Kara walked into the room, eyes on her hands refusing to look Lena in the eyes.

''Are you okay love?'' Lena asked her putting her book down on the coffee table. Kara just nodded and picked on her nails which was a sign that she was nervous about something.

Kara looked up slowly and met Lena's green eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly again. The brunette stood up and walked over to her wife, taking her hands in her own.

''Kara... what have you done?'' Lena asked suspicious. Kara let out a breath.

''aheh.. so I might have like.. umm, hold up'' Kara said and walked out the front door. Lena stood there staring at the door confused but after a minute Kara walked in again but this time she wasn't alone. 

In her arms Kara was holding a tiny puppy. The puppy was looking up at Lena with blue eyes, it had grey and white markings and was wearing a red collar. 

PIC OF WHAT THE PUPPY WOULD LOOK LIKE: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/75/e5/97/75e597d4681b15a4b01fea3ac6493aa6--white-pitbull-puppies-pitbull-pups.jpg

''You got a puppy? I'm not even surprised..'' Lena said chuckling. Kara looked up at her with wide eyes. Lena had known ever since she met Kara for the first time that she was obsessed with dogs, if Kara could adopt every dog in the world she would, no doubt. She was like a little kid, pointing and dogs they walked by on the street even stopping to pet them sometimes.

She had been begging Lena for a year now and Lena had always said no. Lena wasn't that into dogs, growing up her family had never had a family pet and she hadn't gotten one living alone either. She just thought it was too much of a job taking care of one. But now, seeing her wife standing there hugging the tiny creature in her arms she had to admit that it might be the cutest thing she's ever seen. 

''I was at the animal shelter just looking, like all people do, yeah? and he was just sitting there in a cage and I felt so bad for him I had to take him with me, he's a pitbull and did you know that pitbulls are one of the breeds least likely to get adopted..'' Kara explained while petting the little dog on the head. 

''You can understand that I had to right?'' Kara looked up at Lena with puppy eyes, Lena laughed, she couldn't even tell who had the best puppy eyes, the puppy or Kara. 

''Of course sweetie, I mean.. you could've asked me first?'' Lena said reaching out to pet the puppy herself. 

''Yes I know, but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry Lee'' Kara said. Lena leaned in and kissed Kara on the cheek. She knew she would probably forgive Kara even if she came home with twenty puppies one day, she was just too cute not to. Lena saw the puppy had a name tag on it's collar and took a closer look ''Pancake'' it said. Lena was not surprised at all, dogs and food, the two things Kara loved the most. 

''So we can keep him?'' Kara looked at Lena excited. Lena nodded and Kara smiled big.

''Look Pancake, this is your new home!'' Kara told the puppy walking further into the house, she put the puppy on the floor and it stumbled around, exploring it's surroundings. 

Kara sat down in the middle of the living room, picked the puppy up again and kissed it's tiny head. ''Maybe we can even convince mommy to get you a brother or sister'' Kara whispered to the puppy but still loud enough so Lena could hear her.

''Can we please just start with one?'' Lena said laughing at her adorable wife. She leaned against the wall and stood there, just watching the blonde play with the puppy. She had no idea what she had done to deserve this but she knew she wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad djasksdaosd i haven't written fanfics in so long ugh


End file.
